Some semiconductor devices may require or may be improved by using deep channeling implantations. However, it is difficult to reliably implement the requirements in the production due to difficult or non-reproducibility. As shown in FIG. 7, at least three influencing variables may have an adverse impact on the wanted channeling effect at 0° implant, which are the accuracy of orientation of the platen 710 on which the wafer sits, the ion beam divergence 720, and the wafer cut angle 730 (additionally the angle offset between wafer and carrier in case of carrier-supported wafers), for example.